


Meant To Be

by Shipper_act



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirty, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz Age, Later Smut, Lots of Music, Mafia AU, Mafia Sans, frisk the singer, mafia, mafiatale, singer frisk, super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: After getting offered a job to sing at The one and only Cotton Club Frisk finds herself meeting a Skeleton stranger who demands a dance. She then finds herself tangled with Love, lust, murder and the Monster Mafia! Is this stranger her prince charming or the big bad wolf like her brother warns? Find out more in this story of love, loss, and betrayal!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the time period may be confusing, It is 100% style-y taken from the 1920’s (aka clothes and slang) but with mixes of 20-40’s style music, so I may use songs and references to from other time periods. Basically everything will have the same aesthetic of the 1920’s. Technology is around but taboo and not really used. Basically its xx20? Or so.  
> If slang I use is confusing please say so! 
> 
> Story based chapter sorrie. No sans sorry

The empty laminate grocery aisle with artificial bright lights shining down; hurting the eyes of anyone who happened to travel in from the dark night. She stood restocking the shelves one can at a time; meticulously making sure the labels faced the right way. Her face plain, bare of any emotions. The only true sentiment shown was boredom of a quiet dull day. Her brown hair tied up and out of her face with a white ribbon. A white apron tied to her waist, so she could studdle about the little ma-n’-pa shop without any worry of a splash of cleaner to get on her dress. Her mother stood by the counter sweeping the floor humming a soft melody to herself. It seemed the night was almost to its end, another day losing to the ever lasting battle of the sky.  

 

“Darling, make sure you lock up the back door,” A sweet affectionate voice called out to the young girl, no older than sixteen. “After that, we can leave and pick your brother up.”

 

“Okay Mama!” The teen replied setting down the box of canned goods on a back shelf rushing to the back door. 

 

The lock twisted with a loud click and then carefully hinged the deadbolt; having to stand on the tips of her toes to reach it. She then untied her hair ruffling it up slightly. She then hung her apron on a small coat rack. The soft tick from the clock almost lulled her to sleep, today would have been like any normal day.

 

Many people would recall a traumatic event as slow actions, each moment longer then the last. Edging ever so closer to the climax. Sadly, to the young girl everything happened fast, much too quickly for her to react. It seemed the gunshot rang through the air for a pinch of a second. With trembling hands she make her way to the front of the shop, her ears deaf to the demanding screaming and crashing in the room, as she ran to her only protection. Mother. 

 

**Mother!?**

 

“Mama!” Her scream echoed the air, her eyes grew wide when she saw red blood coming from behind the counter, the familiar purple dress peeking out from the white 

 

“No! No. Don’t look!” **Chara?**

 

Brother? Why was he here? How?  Hands covered her already shut eyes. A warm embrace held her tightly. Frisk cired. Questions swarmed her head, each begging for an answer; However when they reached her mouth all fell silent. Not a single one got satisfied that night.  

 

The shop closed not long after that. The murder case left in the air, riddled out to be a robbery gone wrong. No one was ever caught.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk and Chara only had each other now. It’s been three years since that day. Chara was now a successful lawyer; Frisk a freelance singer who would perform at private clubs; always high end ritzy places. Where men would bring their wives for a nice classy dinner away from the noisy town. Chara always made sure his little sister had the best. 

 

Frisk would never admit it but she wanted to sing jazz at a speakeasy; if only for once. She wanted to have a rockin’ Jazz band behind her and couples dancing, yellow lights and a smokey bar. Something truly authentic! It was the dream to be apart of the city, the parties, the glamour. She of course knew it was risky and dangerous but, it made her heart jump with excitement. That’s where the real music was being made! She had sang small clubs before; the no so popular non-alcohol ones.

 

Frisk sighed turning on her radio to listen to the daily reports. More and more gang violence, it seems the Monster Mafia was getting more powerful everyday. 

 

_ ‘26 deaths just last night at a speakeasy on brookstreet, Police say it was a drive by with…” _

 

She tuned out the rest, she couldn't believe so many deaths in one night. It was absolutely insane. She quickly got up and finished washing the dishes to the new rhythms and tapped her foot the the beat. Drifting off into daydreams of being with the cool cat of the clubs. To walk in with all eyes on her. She normally would be too shy to even wish for that, but Frisk couldn’t help but wish she could be big. Do something great. She always read those storybooks where the girl would step in a save the day! Why shouldn’t she have her moment?

 

Frisk moved away from the sink still half trapped in her daydream. Maybe if she just found a safe place to sing in the city it would be fine. She’d have to hide it from her brother; she despises doing that but, he just had the tendency to baby her. 

 

The doorbell interrupted her tantalizing thoughts, after dying off her hands, she hurried to the door. 

 

“Mary! What a pleasant surprise!”

 

“Goodmorning Frisky! Just came to visit!” Mary smiled brightly. Mary was a tall lanky young women who would sing at the same establishments Frisk wanted to sing at; though she had a band with her. Because they traveled down the same paths they ended up becoming close friends. Mary had Strawberry blond hair and the biggest blue eyes on the planet. Her face was sharp and had high cheekbones, a skinny nose with plump lips. Her cheeks and lips had a nice rouge tint, It was a no brainier why she was so popular. 

 

“Well c’mon in!” Frisk stepped aside and untied her red apron. “How have you been?”

 

“Wonderful! Just wonderful! Just booked another gig in the center of town. You’ll never guess where!” Mary smiled pulling off her brown coat hanging it up. She was a rather peppy girl, Always into the latest fashions and gossip; a real flapper of the age. 

 

“Where?” Frisk raised an eyebrow. She always knew Mary would give better and more gigs. She was far better on the eyes and had a songbird voice. Still Firsk couldn’t help feel a pang of jealousy that she was able to book so easily.

 

“The Cotton Club!” The blonde squealed and flopped down a kitchen chair. 

 

Frisk’s mouth fell open in pure shock. She would have fainted if not for her stable grip on the table. “You’ve got to be pulling my leg!” Not only was it the most famous club but the most notoriously dangerous! “Do you have a death wish?!” Frisk fell into a seat across from her company.

 

“Don’t be such a wet blanket Frisk! I’ll be safe!” Mary laughed her hand reaching out onto Frisk’s “I do have my worries but, with my proposition I’ll feel much better!”

 

Frisk now rubbing her temples stopped to look up a her idiotic friend. “Proposition?” She questioned worriedly. 

 

“Half my band won’t come,” The blonde paused to pull a pitiful pout, “Bunch of cowards! So I have to solo...or we cou-”

 

“We?!” The brunette nearly choked on air. “No way Mary!”

  
“Stop being a bluenose and hear me out!” Mary whined shaking Frisk back and forth. Duets! We will both rise to fame! Everywhere will want us! Please?” She shakily smiled. “Please!” 

 

Frisk pulled herself away from Mary’s grips. She thought for a moment, isn’t this just what she wanted to do? What she was pining for. She rubbed her head softly, her head started to ache. This was mad, absolutely mad! How could she pass up just a ridiculously idea that was temptingly sweet on her tongue. She played with the idea in her head a bit; Easily able to imagine what it would look like. 

 

It was almost an impulse to say yes.  “...Yes!” Frisk squeaked barely able to contain her excitement, was it out of character for her? Yes, yes it was. Was it crazy? Oh, very much so! But could she live with herself if she never went? 

  
“Oh Frisky! I knew you wouldn’t let me down!  I knew you had a little bearcat in you!” Mary exclaimed with such passion Firsk nearly thought she would burst with rosy color. 

 

Their conversation was shortly over after ironing out the details. Mary had claimed she had the perfect thing for Frisk to wear and that they would rehearse their music in two days. Frisk was bouncing with anticipation and fear; who knows what this will do for her; All the girl knew was this would change her whole life somehow. 

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Mary sing at the club. Mary loses her voice causing frisk to go up alone. That's when...it happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for best reading. Listen to the songs mentioned. 
> 
> first song https://youtu.be/cDNsxgITwEA
> 
> second song (very important song) https://youtu.be/U79WpiIWxHU

 

Frisk shifted from one foot to the other unconsciously, her thoughts nervously bubbling up in her head of all the dangers that could happen. Surprisingly the worst one to boil up to the top wasn't murder or rape but, **‘What if Chara finds out’** , her overprotective brother would surely scold her into joining a nun house if he found out she was doing such scandalous vampy activity! Or even worse; another sick punishment...

 

Mary smacked her bright red lips together once more, she wore a gold dress with intricate bead work and tassels going all the down the bodice, it fell barely covered her thighs. Her golden blonde hair had a nice wave in it with a silver embellishment of a feather sticking out.

 

Frisk wore a gold dress with less of an extravagance as Mary’s but the same class, a pleated layered skirt and a low back made an alluring shape that curved with her body, she had less of an boyish shape that was sought out in these days. Her hair was decorated with a flashy gold headpiece. Her makeup soft but she still had the bright red lips; she couldn’t argue with Mary on that on. Frisk had to admit she looked very good, but this was flashy flapper wear. She wasn’t used to the look on herself. Considering herself more of a traditional long gown lover.

 

The club was bouncing, the jazz band already on stage lighting the place on fire; couples sprinkled about dancing away. A fuzzy smoke fog filled the air; the smell of booze was nearly crippling. At least the club was nice, warm lights and lots of exposed wood; very classy in Frisk’s opinion. A higher end place than normal.

 

Frisk’s eyes wandered around from their table, A enjoyable mix of Monsters and Humans; this part of town was very diverse; this made her heart sing. They had just lifted the separation ban: that was idiotic in the first place!

 

The brunette tapped her fingers nervously; she hummed the first song they were to sing. Thankfully she only had one song to sing. The order was a duet then Mary would sing two songs alone. Mary not only wanted to be the star of the show, but Frisk must admit she was much too panicky to sing a song alone.

 

Mary started to cough quite harshly, Frisk looked over with concern “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Yeah! Just a tickle!” She flashed her pearly whites. “Lookie at all the attractive men here! I’mma find me a husband!” The blonde giggled nearly dancing in her seat.

 

“Most are criminals sweetie, not the best idea.” She reminded lowering her voice.

  
“Oh, Gee Frisky don’t be a bore!” Mary whined. “And so what? Love is love?”

 

“Sex is sex.” Frisk repeated in the same tone teasing her friend.

 

Mary scrunched up her nose and pouted. “When you die a lonely old women me and my husband will make love on your grave!” She declared.

 

“Ew.” Frisk rolled her eyes then took a sip of the fruity drink Mary got her; it was spiked and tasted like sweet cough syrup. She made a face of disgust and pushed it away. She really couldn’t believe Mary had already downed two.

 

Mary stood up, “I’m going to get a drink and meet that guy who has been staring me down, don’t be a sap and have a little fun.” Mary said through a smile before crossing the room to the bar.

 

Frisk sighed and looked at the time. Thirty minutes before they went on. She felt her worry bubble up again. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Two minutes, they had two minutes before they went on. Frisk felt her heart burst over and over again, was this a heart attack? And of course, Of freaking course! It just had to be a full house. Frisk and Mary stood backstage with the blonde's band; and the whole sob story that half her band wasn’t going turned out to be false. Frisk glared at Mary who was obvious. She was too busy looking out at the audience making comments about them.

 

“Oh, My goodness! Practically the whole Monster Mafia is out there!” She said with a little sneer. “I can’t believe this! A packed house! Man I-...we are going to be so famous after this!” Mary pulled away and pulled out a pocket mirror checking her reflection. She looked up at Frisk after reapplying her lipstick. “Hon, fix those fly aways, you don’t want to look like a wreck in front of all those people.” She went back to looking at herself.

 

Frisk rolled her eyes and used her hands to flatten her hair. “Nervous?”

 

“Udderly!” Squeaked Mary her eyes darting around, Frisk knew Mary acted tough and confident but on the inside felt the same fear and worry as she did.   
  
“Don’t worry. Use your feminine charm on them.” Frisk teased.

 

“You’re right, my body will do all the work.” Mary said ironically.

 

A man ran onto the stage, his disheveled brown suit nearly matching the wood floor, he tapped the microphone causing a high pitched whine. After that horrific event he cleared his throat everyone’s attention now on the stage, “Please welcome the wonderful talents of Mary, Frisk and the Banana Band!” A soft unsure clap arose from the crowd.

 

‘Wow, a great start…’ Frisk thought. Mary had already started walking onto the stage with smiles and waves. The crowd much more friendly once they saw her looks. Frisk followed behind her head down. The band was already surrounding them on the stage softly chatting with themselves; they had no worries.

 

“Hi-a folks, I’m Mary and this is my guest Frisky.”

 

‘Even better she used my nickname...great. Just wonderful!’

 

The band began to play. Frisk took a deep breath in and looked around at the body’s in the bar. She noiced a table full of monsters with all different shapes and sizes. She only did a glance not wanting to be rude and stare; it was hard not to.

 

Mary came in reminding Firsk that it was time to sing! Frisk took the higher tone as always; they created a nice harmony.

 

_All the chicks are crazy for a certain burly wolf_

_A real sharp curly curly wolf_

_Whose line is oh so smooth when he spreads it on_

_Sharp and smooth he's in the groove_

_where loving is a thing_

_and all the babes in town trail him around_

_just to hold his paw and sing..._

_Oh wolfie, oh wolfie, ain't you the one...._

_Oh wolfie, oh wolfie, ain't we got fun,_

_you send the shivers up my spine_

_And when you're near I just can't sit still a minute I'm so_

_Oh wolfie, oh wolfie, please tell me do,_

_what makes me love you so_

_You're not rugged it's true, but when I look at you, I just_

_Oh wolfie, oh wolfie_

 

The band came in for it’s solo; the couple's cutting a rug down in front of the stage. Frisk took a look around and noticed the cheers and jeers from the men in the crowd. The Monsters table seemed to be busy; she now was able to survey them. First of all; they were huge; bigger than maybe even the tallest biggest human there! Maybe an exaggeration but still relevant!

 

A fish lady? It seemed so. She had blue scales, fins, and everything. Her long red hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore a suit was was very predominantly female. Her suit a bit roughed up, but still tightly expensive looking.

 

Two skeletons sat side by side at the center of the table. The tallest of the two has a long face with a friendly smile, a black suit jacket with a faded red dress shirt under it, He wore a fedora on top of his head that sat with a tilt. He was proud shown by the tall way he sat; he also seemed the most friendly jumping and laughing into each conversation, his eyes not on the stage.

 

The other skeleton looked of a different breed; his eyes cold and white pinpoint pupils darting the table in a lazy yet powerful way. His skull more rounded, in fact he was more rounded overall. His body was not to say fat; but strong looking. His arms alone could be as big as Frisk’s calfs put together. His suit pressed neatly and a dark midnight blue. His hat sat on the table, with a cigar in his hand. With a large **powerful** smile and the fact he was at the head of the table. clearly showed he was the leader of this group.

 

Frisk tore her eyes away feeling that she had been staring too long, still curious she promised herself that later she would study the other monsters more discreetly.

 

The song ended and the band sprang into a lively jazz song right after. Their songs were split up so the band could get three songs in without lyrics. So this meant Mary would walk on and off stage for her next two songs.

 

Frisk was happy to be back behind the stage and away from all those eyes. Mary was too distracted with preparing for her song that she didn’t have time to comment to Frisk about the performance.

 

The Brunette watched the band play with wistful eyes, It was wonderful to see them in their element; Happy focused smiles as they created fun and beautiful tunes that couldn’t help but make people tap their foot.

 

Mary strutted back on stage and sang a popular little ditty that talked of _lustful_ romance. Her low voice complementing the song perfectly, Frisk did however notice that her voice was a little raspy and at one point she missed a few high notes and had to cover it with going into a lower octaves

 

Mary seemed to rush off stage, she once was off started to have a coughing fit. Something was very wrong.  The Banana Band started up again covering up the fit of the blonde backstage.   
  
“Mary are you okay?” Frisk quickly went over to her friend.

The blonde huffed and puffed her throat struggles hidden behind the brass of the band. Frisk rubbed soft circles into the small of her back. She fell back into a coughing fit, Frisk sat her down and grab her some water to refresh with.

 

“Mary?” She frowned wondering what Mary was going to do.

 

“Frisk,” her voice was raspy and sounded like it was on the edge of hacking up another lung. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do my next song.” Her eyes darted around panicky. “You have to sing. Oh god…..” She whined.

 

“Mary I have nothing prepared! The band doesn’t know any of my music!” Frisk felt her heart scream in pure fear. “No way!”

 

Mary’s eyes nearly popped out, she reached out and grabbed the brunette's shoulders; her eyes wide burning with either passion or angry. Frisk really couldn’t tell. “You have to! Our diganary is at stake! O-Our jobs! Please. Don’t do this for me, but for the love of god for you own self respect!” Mary’s voice cracked and shirley peaked.

 

“Oh Mary…” Frisk buried her face into her hands. She wanted to scream. However she had no time to think, the band’s song was ending. So little time. She dug into her purse and grabbed a pen starting to write her thoughts down. She had to act fast. She was determined to-

 

“Ladies! You’re on! Now!” The stage manager’s face a bright red with anger.   
  
“Yes sir!” Frisk jumped up clenching the smudged paper. Oh for the love of gods please may this work.

 

Frisk walked on stage biting her lip. She knew their must have been a long pause of quiet because everyone's eyes were on her and the loud clank of her heels against the old wooden stage. Walking write to the band she handed them the note. They passed it around with eyes of confusion and concern for their own necks.  

 

She gave them a soft assured smile that things would be alright. She turned around fixing herself as she did and walked slowly to the mic, glancing around and gave a soft smile. She left the guitar strum softly as the rest of the band soon joined softly.

 

Now this, this made more eyes look up onto the stage. See they weren’t used to this, this type of soft spoken music wasn’t exactly instyle. In fact more of a racy loud performance was the  exact opposite of this song. Frisk paid no mind to that. She thought this was a nice song to leave on. It was the only one simple enough the band could fuss with to make work.

Her brown eye never left the crowd. Their eyes judgemental and unsure. She didn’t hear any jeers or complaints yet; So, that was a good sign.

 

_All the time I'm finding ways to make things fall in line_

 

Her voice was soft, and light. In a much higher octave then most female singers would use. Almost child like. In fact it had an air of _innocent_.

 

_I know how tricky things can be_

_But I really do believe that_

_You are mine and our stars are there before us_

 

It was a love song. And to may of the shady people in the bar, it stuck a cord. People were now listening more intently. A sigh of content swept the club. They didn’t stare at her like an object of sex, but one of purity, a schoolgirl in hopeless love...and there was something remarkable about that. Isn’t there?

 

_Listen here, some things are meant to be_

 

Frisk smiled a little, they seemed to enjoy the song. Or it could be surprised and disgusted. Whatever it was. She enjoyed the silence. Even though every pair of eyes looked at her like some sort of alien. In fact even the monster table stared. Couples slow danced for the first time since the Club has been open maybe.

_Tried to take it slow_

_Tried to lose control_

_But I'll tell you what the trick is:_

_What you get is what you had to give away_

 

Frisk’s voice raised like a songbird, making everyone's hearts and **souls** flutter. Especially one certain soul connected to a skeleton that couldn’t help but just stare at the little doll on stage. He couldn’t help that his jaw dropped, before he hadn't paid much mind to her. Actually preferring the blond before. He now kicked himself for such thoughts, for an _angel_ was now before him.

 

_When I learned I found my eyes were open_

 

Firsk looked at the table wanting to catch another glance at the odd group. Only to connect eyes with one skeleton in a blue suit. He was staring back with almost a look of surprise and wonderment. He masked it well once the connected eyes. His smile turning into a smirk. Firsk tensded up and looked away quickly.   

 

_Long ago I had a dream that quickly faded_

Heartstrings were tugged. The lights on staged softly transformed. Only a soft white light shined on the back of the women; While yellow lights dimmed. Creating a halo of white behind her.

 

_Goes to show how tricky things can be_

_But wouldn't you agree that_

 

She felt his stare, it burned her face. She most likely looked like some creepy staring girl. It was extremely rude of her. Mentally slapping herself almost trying to keep her brown eyes off of him. But...something made that very...very difficult.

 

_Those who know whisper when they see us walking_

_"There's a love that's always_

 

Their eyes connected again. It was liked the whole world slowed around the pare. Like they both froze in time completely. Frisk felt a chill run down her spine.

 

**_meant to be."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prob lots of mistakes but. eh cute moments. wanted this chapter to be longer but lazybones here.  
> First song here - https://youtu.be/cDNsxgITwEA  
> Second song (would really recommend a listen) - https://youtu.be/U79WpiIWxHU


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks Frisk to dance

When Frisk was off the stage she nearly had to do a whole round of breathing exercises to calm   
her bursting heart. She felt her cheeks hot and body nearly shaking from the strange event that just took place. After regaining her sanity she looked from Mary, thankfully she didn’t leave or die; she was just sitting at a table talking to a few people joyously, twirling her hair flirtatiously. 

Frisk slid over to her, a worried expression on her face, Mary seemed fine now but, who knows maybe she is dying Frisks anxiety said. 

“Mary!” Frisk called over causing the group of people to look at her. 

Mary smiled and waved her over. “Hi Frisky, I’m feeling much better now, please don’t worry.” Her voice was still a bit raspy. “Guess what, we got offered to come back next week, I accepted of course!” 

Frisk sat across from her ignoring the men around Mary. “Mary you’re sick, why don’t we leave? You need some bed rest.” She groaned at the fact she had to act like a mother. 

Instantly the group around the two girls protested their leave, calling frisk a worried mother. Mary laughed and shook her head. “I am fine!” She shot Frisk a glare that could mean one of two things; I’m about to get laid or end this conversation so I can get back to trying to get laid. 

The brunette sighed and leaned back in her seat dropping it for her friends sake, she still wanted to leave. Frisk barely noticed the men around her complimenting her and praising her for her performance until Mary kicked her shin from under the table. She grimaced and pulled and smile looking at them now thanking them from their kind words. She turned to them and started to have pleasant conversation wanting nothing more than to remove herself and go home. Frisk thought she would enjoy this attention but, in all honestly the stress of the night only left her drained and wanting the comfort of her bed. She barely paid attention to what the men were saying to her, she kept along by nodding and smiling looking around the room, she tapped her foot impatiently looking for the next chance to excuse herself. 

The lankery of the men leaned down real close to Frisk’s ear, softly asking her with his gross drunken breath if she would be kind enough to join him to his room. Frisk instantly shot up and excused herself saying she was feeling ill and must return home. The man grabbed her wrist firmly raising an eyebrow to her odd reaction. The determined women only spun around to get out of his grips to only realize she was blocked in by a very large skellion with a slick smirk on his face. 

“Leaving already toots?” He tilted his head looking down at her. He seemed to notice the unwanted male grips on her and stared the lankey overbearing male down to a point he slinked away from the group. 

Frisk’s mouth instantly felt dry. “B-Bout to…” Her brown eyes darting away and back to large skeleton. 

“What a shame, I wanted to ask you to dance doll.” He leaned over her easily he stance powerful and scary almost. “Won’t you indulge me this once? “ 

 

Frisk felt Mary’s heated gaze on her back. It’s not like you could say no to a powerful mob member and get away with it. Though he wasn’t threatening her...yet. And was kind enough to get the guy away from her. Frisk weighed her options a bit longer before her train out through got interrupted. 

“Without an answer I’m assuming it is a yes.” He jokingly smirked watching the shock and intense panic to make up her mind clearly shot in her eyes. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle. “C’mon doll, I promise I’m not a bad dancer.” 

Frisk finally got the breath to speak. “Fine, but please try to keep up.” She pulled her best ‘sassy confident Mary-like tone’ but it only came off as a joking tease. 

The skeleton held out his hand for hers to lead her to the dance floor. “Wow, is that a challenge?” He was a bit taken aback at the pure level of sass she externed after being so timid before. It was different from her strage presents. She seemed full of surprises that only made his curiosity spike. 

She placed her much smaller hand on his, it seemed his hand was nearly three times the size of hers. He gracefully led her to the dance floor. Eyes instantly took to the couple, Frisk being new to the club had no idea that this skeleton had never asked anyone to dance before and was the Frisk time the regular partakers have seen such actions coming from him. 

The brunette did notice the staring coming from all sides of the club. She glanced up to the man’s pinpoint eyes that were off into the distance. “Why’s everyone looking at us?” 

“I don’t normally dance, and you’s quite a pretty doll.” He smirked looking down at the female with such intense eyes it made her anticipate worse things than a bad dancing partner 

He wasted no time spinning her out onto the dance floor, catching her off guard; she nearly stumbled until he spun her right back into his arms. “Sorry toots! I didn’t mean to give you whiplash.” He chuckled the smell of smoke cascading down from his breath. 

Frisk waited no longer without starting fast footwork, oh she knew how to dance. And she would prove it easily. It didn’t take long for Sans to pick up his slack. He grabbed her and picked her up as if she was lighter than air. With their size difference it seemed to take nothing to spin her, raise her or throw her up. Frisk could barely focus with the amount of movement. 

“I have to say, you’ve impressed me.” She said in between breaths and spins. 

He raised her up once again, now making eye contact. The skeleton just wanted to stare at his angel’s face all night, feeling his face grow warm at her compliment he knew he had to turn the tables. “You’re fine yourself, go to clubs often?” He had to known if any other man taught her this well, needed to make sure if there were any men to ‘make disappear’.

“I normally never go out.” She paused, “My brother taught me if that’s what you are truly inquiring about.” She spun away with dashing momentum and grace; his jaw dropped, ha! She now had to have won. “And a few years of ballet.” 

Sans Grabbed her up swinging her side to side a slick smirk across his face. Oh he liked this one. “Why don’t you go out doll?” His eyes glanced down at her frame once again, he was extremely perplexed. She was a singer, a practiced dancer, yet never seemed like such a shut in; he did notice her smooth simple answers, she was hiding something. 

“I guess I’m not that type of gal.” Lie. Frisk had a soft smile as she mocked his tone. 

“Yet you are a bird?” 

“Well I normally don’t sing at these type of places. Nor that I would want to.” Another lie. Frisk had no idea why she was hiding herself from this man, maybe it was the clear signs he was untrustworthy. 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself up there, you control the crowd quite well.” The song ended. “Let’s go for a walk kid.” 

Firsk was happy to get off the dance floor, though she could dance, she did not like the amount of eyes on her. “Only a walk.” 

This skeleton was very strange, she did not trust him. He made her feel strange, this energy pulsed off of him, it was warm and sickly inviting. Yet she craved to know more; the dangers of the situation were pushed to the back of her mind. Maybe it was her sheltered lifestyle that is causing her curiosity. She was so deep in thought she didn’t notice he had led her to a back room. The room was a dark red velvet color, with couches and mirrors all around. A dressing room she guessed. It didn’t click her mind that this was a bad idea still the bigger body pushed her against the wall towering over her. A large dirty smirk on his face. 

“Why don’t we have a little fun toots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm good at updating sorry rip


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk reflects on the night before

The blaring alarm clock rang and rang till Frisk was finally pushed to the edge of her nerves, she reached over and lazily turned off the clock. She laid in bed taking a few moments of bliss clean sheets and warm comfort she was snuggled into. It was a shame to be leaving the bed but, sadly she had many things to do today.    
  


Frisk sat up fixing her nightgowns pink strap that had fallen from her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair remembering some of the chaos of last night. Rolling her eyes at some of the particular events that took place; already feeling the headache coming on from the pure idiocy she dealt with. 

 

Frisk dragged herself from bed to the bathroom she and her brother shared, she didn’t see him come home last night, he must have been working late or went out for drinks; guessing from the fact he still wasn’t home. Frisk stripped down and dove into the hot running water to save herself from the brittle cold.

 

‘God he was so irritating…’ She thought thinking of his blue eyes. ‘Infuriating!’ the smell of smoke still lingered in her hair. ‘I hope I never see his dumb cocky smile again!’ She scrubbed the regrets of last night from her skin carefully avoiding the bruise on her left leg. 

 

The memories didn’t fade and only came back more vividly, though it was her hope for them to disappear forever. Each emotion of the night still fluttering her heart. However each part of that experiences plagued her more than ever now, causing her to get upset all over again!

 

‘Thinking about me toots? You must really like me?’ Sans voice echoed in her head haunting her thoughts. 

 

‘You can’t really forget being harrassed!’ She bit back. 

 

‘For maybe you can’t forget about me, face it we were  _ meant to be _ !’ His laugh filled her mind, she could almost smell the smoke that would be pouring from his grin. 

 

Why didn’t she notice the long empty hallway that lead to that awful red room, or that fact he eyed her like a wolf! Red flags everywhere! 

 

Frisk really was a ditz. 

 

“Why don’t we have a little fun toots?” He towered over her, his arms pinning her to the maroon wall. 

 

By the time her big doe eyes registered the danger he was already laughing at her expression of confusion. By now Frisk fight or flight kicked in and she began pushing him away insults pouring from her lips. “Let me go you pill!” She pushed on his chest not caring that she was probably wrinkling a suit that cost more than her rent. 

 

“That’s not nice doll, thought you liked me!” He snickered at her feistiness, did she forget who he was? His hand met her hip holding her in place easily. He was almost three times the size of her, she needed to use her wits to get out of this unfortunate situation. 

 

“You are absolutely the worst kind of person! Let me go or else-”

 

“Or else what? You’ll scream?” Sans stepped away letting her go, He sat on the couch in the far corner of the room pouring himself a drink of bourbon. The skeleton eyed her next move, of course she went to the door only to find it held shut; magic really did come in handy when you forget to lock the door.  

 

“Let me leave.” She demanded. 

 

“Come sit, have a drink! What’s the harm in a little drink?” He smirked knowing it would annoy his little doll. 

 

Frisk stood her ground not moving an inch from the door eyeing his every move. He reached forward to the coffee table grabbing a wooden box, his long boney fingers making the relatively normal sized cigar box look like the size of a cigarette carton. He must like a game of cat and mouse if he hasn’t used force on her yet. Maybe he wanted to get her drunk first, make it easier to rape her. He pulled a cigar out from the box and held it in his teeth, then taking a single digit lighting it with a blue flame. 

 

Frisk took a deep breath trying to come up with some clear idea. “Didn’t know you were this type.” An idea popped her in head. This monster wanted to be looked as upper class, maybe he didn’t want any real nasty dirt tied to his name, he did act like such a gentleman before. It was really a change of character. He wanted the girls to take this as charming, to just go with it because of who he was; so they would leave after the deed not willing to speak of it, if they did harm would be sure to come their way. Maybe he was blind to how sick his actions really were.  She actually felt disappointed he was really like all the other mobsters, crooked. 

 

“Type?” he raised a brow. 

 

“To lure women here just to rape them. I mean you were talking me up on the dance floor like a gentleman.” She walked closer to the couch still a good five feet away. “A shame you were really like this.” A dramatic sigh fell from her lips. 

 

“Rape?” He almost looked offended. Frisk took it as if he was caught in his own trap. “Listen here doll, I may be a monster and a killer, but I am no rapist.” he frowned looking disgusted with the thought.

 

“Then why lock me in this room?!” She nearly flamed with anger. 

 

“Just a drink!” He raised his glass. “Knew you were a close minded gal, scared of the monster?” He stood up blowing red smoke down into her face. “Locked it to see your reaction, you are cuter when you are angry.” A cocky smirk spread across his face. 

 

“Just an asshole then? Maybe locking women in a room makes them scared think about that?” She hissed back waving the smoke from her face. “And I am not close minded!” She pointing a finger at him. “Maybe you act like monster because you think you are one!”

 

“Toots maybe you need a look at the real world! Look at me!” The glass broke in his hand the sound causing Frisk to jump. “Everyone else sees me as one might as well act like it!” He laughed. “You are a wet blanket kid,” 

 

_**“I am the monster.”** _

 

Once out of the shower she thought maybe breakfast would help her forget this mess.

 

She trudged her way to the kitchen trying to find something to settle her growling stomach, pancakes; the perfect solution to her worries, buttery, soft, pillows of cake. She got to working right away. Rolling up the sleeves of her blue dress and tying away her wet hair. Frisk reached over and turned on her record player letting whatever record she left on the night before play. 

 

Flower, sugar, ground rice and baking powder into one bowl; Milk, butter, and vanilla into the other. Setting the cast iron pan onto the stove she tossed a spoon full of butter in it to melt. Pondering on if she had strawberries her mind got caught up in the sweet jazz flowing into the room. It remind her of the night, it seemed to follow her mind. Not able to forget the skeleton it seemed. 

 

“What do you _ even _ want.” The words fell from her lips like sicking bitter poison. Her stance was pure uncomforbale defence. Arms crossed standing tall and far away; her shoulders tense and face twisted in a scowl. 

 

Sans hated seeing his little lady this way but, it couldn't be helped. She was being stubborn! She was making this much more difficult than it was meant to be. Sure maybe locking her in a room wasn’t the best idea, in his defence none of the others seemed to mind, Though she was really different than the others it seemed. “Come sit, I just wanna talk.” He tried to make that as sincere as possible, though it seemed to come off as desperate. 

 

“Talk? We are talking right now.” Frisk was finally coming to terms with the fact she really needed to watch her step, he was a mobster, and a high ranking one by the looks of it. Locking the door with magic wasn’t the only thing he could do with magic. She walked over and settled on the other side of him; making sure to keep distance between him and her. 

 

“Lose the sass then darling. What side of town do you live on?” 

 

“East, with my brother.” She wanted nothing more than to get done with his  _ talking _ . Frisk’s brown eyes observed the skeleton closely now that they were in a better lit room and not dancing she could get a better look at him. 

 

Big, the pile of bones was huge. He dressed with riches, a suit that flattered yet looked crisp and soft at the same time. It’s edges had such detail of dark gray patterned swirls it could have been its’ own art piece. A strong rounded jaw line, a harsh brow bone structure. White eyes that flash blue at seemingly random moments, Frisk assumes its when he is in deep thought or when something angers him.  

 

“Oh, That’s surprising. You seemed like an suburban gal.” Sans noticed her eyes trailing him, he liked it, though he was now worried about how his suit looked and if he had any schmitz on his skull. A soft blue blush drew across his face, if he was lucky she wouldn’t notice. 

 

“Well surprise.” Frisk was less than thrilled he thought she was some upper class snob. Smoothing out her skirt noticing she was showing too much skin for her liking and for the fact a deep bruise was peeking out on her left leg, that must have been from a few nights ago she thought. 

 

Sans noticed, every movement he had his eyes on her. She really was an angel to look at, soft tan peachy skin, slender wrists and delicate features. When her gaze went from him to her skirt to a dark bruise he noticed. Anger flared up inside him, that was no falling bruise, that was an intentional hit mark. Who would dare hit HIS angel? Sans eyes smoked looking at the purple and blue blotches. Whoever it was would pay. 

 

“Doll where’d you get a mark like that.” He waved his hand up using magic to pull up her skirt slightly so she couldn’t hide it. Watching her face turn from confusion to embarrassment to fear was breaking his heart. “Who?” He growled with anger. 

 

“Look, don’t go poking your head where it don’t belong!” Frisk strang up, “You don’t even know me. It’s nothing anyways!” Lie, “A small fall on my bike.”  

 

“Sure sweetie and I’m the hottest guy on that dance floor.” 

 

Without a beat Frisk opened her mouth to defend him. “You weren’t the worst looking, I think you look very handsome!” In her anger and embarrassment she complimented the guy who locked her in this dreadful room! Frisk mentally slapped herself. 

 

Snapping back to reality due to the agony of embarrassment Frisk physically slapped herself feeling her cheeks turning hot. “Idiot!” She mumbled flipping a pancake. 

 

The butterfullies paid a visit to her stomach and her heart fluttered, the look he gave her. The pure shock on his face, the blue blush that spread all over his cheek bones. Oh god the way he jaw dropped cigar almost falling out. It took him a minute to snap back to reality, he cleared his throat and straightened up. 

 

“Wow…” He paused, “Little lady you are full of surprises. Complementing the guy who locked you in a room. You are too kind for this world.” He said the last part under is break, his eyes darted away from her. 

  
It took every ounce of his power to hold back grabbing the brunette to send her into a world of ecstasy. Sans wanted to make her feel good not out of lust anymore, but they fact she deserved it, and someone to take care of the sweet soft soul. 

 

Someone who wasn’t  _ him _

 

A click echoed in the room. Frisk’s eyes shot to the door. “Go ahead, I unlocked it. You can go.” The skeleton. He unlocked the door with magic, weird.  Why would he let her go after all this effort, she took no time to question and got up.

 

Once she got to the door and looked back he wasn’t looking at her, the large man was looking at the ground; in deep thought it seemed. 

 

“Thank you…” Frisk left. 

 

Sitting down at her kitchen table her mind still trying to wrap around the events of last night, she took a bite of the pancakes delighted they came out to be lovely. It seemed today would at least start off better. Unfortunately, her bliss didn’t seem to last long. The doorbell rang followed by an impatient knock  

 

“Who could that be?” Frisk sighed and smoothed her dress before heading to the door. She sung open the door not caring enough to look through the peephole. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“HEH HEH HEH TINY HUMAN, YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED TO BE IN THE PRESENCES OF THE SKELETON BROTHERS!” The taller of the two laughed pushing right past Frisk into her apartment. 

 

Standing now in front of her was the monster from the night before. “Hey-a toots, miss me?” He looked down at her a cocky smile on his lips. 

 

Frisk’s heart dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter and it isn't four months later. I'm on a roll


End file.
